Don't Be Stop Doctor
by hime putri akira137
Summary: Saat mengajar Hiroki merasakan penyakit bawaannya kambuh hingga membuatnya dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan parahnya disana dia mendapati seorang dokter yang sangat dia kenal orang yang dia sukai. Lemon scene. Nowaki x Hiro-san


Tittle: Don't Be Stop Doctor

Author: Hime Putri Akira137

Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica © Nakamura Shungiku

Genre: Romance, Humor, Drama.

Rate: M

Pairing: Kusama Nowaki x Kamijou Hiroki.

Warning: yaoi, lemon, BL, oneshoot.

Summary: Saat mengajar Hiroki merasakan penyakit bawaannya kambuh hingga membuatnya dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan parahnya disana dia mendapati seorang dokter yang sangat dia kenal orang yang dia sukai.

.

.

.

Pagi itu saat dimana seorang dosen tengah mengajar di Universitas Mitsuhasi dengan tegasnya. Yang akan berteriak pada murid yang tidak memperhatikan penjelasannya, dalam mengajarkan teori biologi dialah Kamijou Hiroki yang tengah menjelaskan teori biologi, menjelaskan pada murid-muridnya yang hanya sebagian memperhatikan, walau begitu dia hanya dapat memarahi jika ada yang tidur atau asik sendiri saat jam mengajarnya.

Entah kenapa banyak sekali orang yang suka sekali memancing emosinya salah satunya murid yang sering mendapatkan tugas tambahan darinya. Takahasi Misaki seorang pemuda yang mendapatkan nilai yang sangat buruk menurutnya, dimata pelajarannya, tapi entah mengapa anak itu harus mengenal teman masa kecilnya. Sudahlah daripada membicarakan itu, lebih baik dia menjelaskan pelajaraannya hari ini dan parahnya jam terakhir nanti dia akan mengajar dikelas ini lagi ingin rasanya pindah jam mengajarnya, tapi jika dia protes dengan pihak sekolah pasti masalahnya akan panjang.

"Apakah semuanya sudah paham?" Ucap pria itu dengan tegas, menatap muridnya di tiap deret meja yang langsung menegang, mendengar ucapan nyaring sang guru.

"Iya sensei?!" semua murid serempak menjawab dengan mantap, membuat sang guru tersenyum senang mengangguk pelan lalu berbalik menuju papan tulis, mencatatat beberapa rumus teori biologi lagi.

"Sekarang kumpulkan tugas minggu lalu" sang guru dengan seenaknya memerintah.

"Apa?! Aku belum selesai bagaimana ini" seisi kelas mulai ricuh dengan tugas yang belum mereka selesaikan, membuat sang guru berkedut dahinya.

"CEPAT KUMPULKAN SEKARANG?!" teriak sang guru dengan nyaringnya membuat semua murid semakin gelabakan, tergesa-gesa menyalin tugas teman yang sudah selesai.

"Tapi, sensei kami belumlah sele-" perkataan seorang murid langsung terputus, ketika mendengar teriakan sang guru.

"PERSETAN DENGAN TUGAS KALIAN, SUDAH ATAU BELUM CEPAT KUMPULKAN, JIKA TIDAK KALIAN AKAN KUTAMBAHKAN TUGAS KALIAN" teriak sang guru membuat semua murid berlarian, mengumpulkan tugas mereka dengan tergesa menaruhnya diatas meja guru.

"Baiklah, jam terakhir kita akan mengadakan ulangan harian" kata sang guru dengan santainya tersenyum iblis.

"HIEEEEE" semua murid terkejut, menatap sang guru dengan tidak percaya membuat kelas kembali menjadi berisik dan ricuh.

"Tapi Hiroki-sensei bukannya ini terlalu mendadak" kata salah seorang murid berdiri, dari duduknya mencoba agar dapat mengubah keputusan sang guru.

"Tidak ada alasan apa pun jika nilai kalian jelek, maka siap-siap menghadapi remed" dosen galak itu, menatap tajam muridnya tadi membuat semua murid mulai dibuat pusing dengan keadaan sekarang.

.

.

.

Saat jam makan siang, seperti biasanya di rumah sakit Tokyo semua dokter menikmati makan siang mereka dengan nikmat ditemani beberapa dokter yang asik bercanda gurau, seperti halnya pemuda bernama Kusama Nowaki seorang dokter muda dari dokter lainnya dengan tenangnya menikmati makan siangnya, di ruang pribadinya ditemani seorang pria yang telah menjadi penggemarnya ini seorang novelis kesukaannya, yang dari dulu dia idolakan novel yang sering dibuat oleh orang didepannya ini sekarang.

"Aku senang Usami-sensei mau berkunjung ke sini!" Kata Nowaki dengan senangnya, mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan.

"Aku kesini juga ada maksud, aku ingin kau memeriksa seseorang saat siang nanti" seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi, menatap malas orang didepannya Usami Akihiko atau sering dipanggil Usagi-san oleh murid Universitas Mitsuhasi.

"Hahh... siapa? Apa perlu aku siapkan biodatanya dulu" katanya merasa bingung dengan perkataan orang didepannya.

"Tidak perlu, dan ini sebuah novel yang baru rilis hari ini silahkan baca" Usami beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan dokter muda itu seorang diri, dengan novel didepannya menatap dengan kebahagian.

"Terima kasih. Tapi siapa? Pasien yang akan aku periksa nanti siang, tapi bukannya siang nanti aku akan melakukan operasi, lebih baik aku minta gantikan posisi dengan dokter yang lainnya" Nowaki beranjak dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan ruangannya menuju ruang utama rapat para dokter.

.

.

.

Saat bel sekolah berbunyi, menandakan bahwa jam terakhir belajar telah dimulai, murid-murid tergesa-gesa menuju kelas duduk dikursi yang sudah mereka tempati terlebih dahulu seperti halnya sekarang, Hiroki dengan langkah yang bergema di koridor sekolah membuat yang mendengarnya bergidik ngeri, mungkin karena Hiroki dikenal sebagai guru terkiller di Universitas Mitsuhasi, bagaimana tidak murid yang disudah dianggap pintar mendapat rangking pertama, masih saja mendapat tugas tambahan dari dirinya memang wajar, tapi dia tidak pernah memberikan keringanan sedikit pun pada murid yang mendapat tugas darinya.

"Baiklah karena hari ini sudah aku janjikan akan ada ulangan dadakan, maka materinya adalah hukum atom serta diingatkan rumusnya, bagi yang nilainya jatuh akan mendapatkan tugas tambahan dariku" Kata Hiroki menatap deretan murid didepannya dengan tatapan menusuk, bagaikan belati yang siap dilempar siapa saja yang melawannya.

"Baik sensei" kata semua murid hanya dapat mengiyakan perkataan sang guru, tidak dapat melawan atau menolaknya.

"Baguslah kalo ka-"

Deg.

Hiroki mendadak merasakan perutnya sakit luar biasa, entah karena apa hingga membuatnya terduduk memegang perutnya yang kesakitan, memeluk dirinya dengan erangan yang tersakiti.

"Sensei?!" Semua murid panik melihat keanehan dari guru mereka, dengan cepat menghampiri sang guru yang terduduk menahan sakit, mencoba bertanya mengapa sang guru sangat kesakitan, tapi bukannya jawaban yang didapat tapi erangan kesakitan.

'Kuso ke-kenapa harus sekarang' batin Hiroki menahan sakit yang luar biasa dibagian perutnya, dan kenapa penglihatannya mulai menggelap, dan hal terakhir yang dia dengar adalah murid-muridnya tengah berteriak memanggil dirinya.

"Aku harus menghubungi ambulan" Misaki mengambil handphonenya, mulai ingin menghubungi nomor telpon pihak rumah sakit tapi-

"Misaki tutup telponnya" Misaki melihat orang yang hari ini dia hindari itu. Kekasihnya. Teman kakaknya. Novelis yang dia anggap gila yang sangat terobsesi pada dirinya.

"Usagi-san kenapa kau ada disini?" Misaki mendekati kekasihnya yang hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu berjalan menghampiri Hiroki yang tengah pingsan.

"Padahal aku ingin membawamu ke rumah sakit, untuk memeriksa kondisimu yang akhir-akihir ini sering sakit, tapi sepertinya Hiroki lebih membutuhkannya" kata Usami yang sedikit iba melihat teman masa kecilnya tergelatak tidak berdaya dilantai.

"Semuanya, lebih baik bawa sensei ke mobil Usagi-san" Misaki berjalan dahulu meninggalkan teman-teman dan Usami yang hanya dapat maklum dengan kekasihnya yang tsundere itu.

.

.

.

Dengan telaten tangan Nowaki memeriksa tangan putih mulus itu menekan pergelangan tangan sang pasien, memeriksa denyut nadi yang dia rasakan berdetak normal namun ada berdetakan nadi yang lain, sesuatu yang tengah berkembang. Nafas lega menatap sang pasien yang menatap penuh harap, membuatnya merasakan apa itu rasa penasaran.

"Meski pun aku bukanlah ahli dokter kandung, tapi aku dapat merasakannya bahwa ada denyut jantung lain yang berdetak" Nowaki menjelaskan kepada temannya yang menatap kegirangan, memastikan apakah Nowaki sedang tidak bercanda yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan pasti dari Nowaki yang langsung membuat sang pasien beryes ria.

"Benarkah, terima kasih Nowaki-san kau baik sekali sudah mau memeriksa diriku, aku sangat berterima kasih, aku harap keluargaku bahagia mendengarnya" kata gadis itu tersenyum senang, menatap Nowaki yang ikut tersenyum senang melihat kebahagian yang dialami gadis itu.

"Iya tapi perhatikanlah kandunganmu, pastikan selalu cek kedokter kandungan, jangan kediriku yang ahli dalam mengoperasi orang. Ingat jangan terlalu sering kesini suamimu bisa memarahiku" kata Nowaki yang hanya mendapatkan tawa pelan dari pasiennya yang hanya mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Nowaki-san saya permisi" gadis itu beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan ruangan putih yang penuh dengan bau obat. Membuat Nowaki dapat bernafas lega melihatnya.

Namun rasa tenangnya tidaklah lama karena dia kedatangan tamu yang datang tanpa permisi. Nowaki hanya maklum mungkin karena darurat, Nowaki mendekati satu orang yang terlihat panik serta orang yang dia kenal tengah memapah seseorang dengan wajah tidak ikhlasnya.

"Dokter tolong, Hiroki-sensei?!" Misaki menatap cemas dokter yang hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Hmm... Lebih baik, kalian tunggu saja diluar" kata Nowaki mencoba agar suasana tidak menjadi tegang.

"Misaki" Usami memanggil Misaki yang hanya mengangguk, lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan yang mulai sunyi.

Nowaki menatap pasien yang tengah tertidur dikasur pasien, menatap penuh penasaran dengan pelan tangannya yang terlatih itu menyentuh leher Hiroki yang putih tanpa cacat sedikit pun, menekannya merasakan aliran detak jantung lalu tangan satunya menyentuh pergelangan tangannya memastikan, apakah kondisi pasien didepannya baik-baik saja atau sedang bermasalah dengan penyakit bawaannya. Nowaki merasakan denyut nadi sang pasien dalam keadaan normal karena tidak ada masalah jadi Nowaki mulai menaikan sedikit baju Hiroki dan terlihatlah perut yang mulus, persolen menggoyahkan iman para seme tapi tidak bagi sang dokter, dia hanya melaksankan tugasnya dalam memeriksa sang pasein.

Menyentuhnya dengan lembut menekan beberapa bagian yang dianggap sebagai titik masalah sakit, yang dirasakan sang pasien, merasakan ada sedikit masalah dengan perut sang pasien. Ketika sudah menemukan permasalahannya Nowaki kembali menurunkan baju yang dikenakan sang pasien, beranjak menuju mejanya mengambil catatan kecil, mencatat obat apa saja yang akan ditebus nanti ketika sang pasien sadar. Lalu Nowaki pun berjalan lagi menuju keluar ruangannya yang sudah ada dua sepasang kekasih yang tengah menunggu kedatangan dokter.

"Bagaimana dokter?" Misaki yang pertama melihat sang dokter keluar dari ruangannya langsung melesat mempertanyakan kondisi dosennya.

"Tenang dia tidak apa-apa, perutnya hanya mengalami sakit bawaan masalah ini sering terjadi, tidak usah terlalu cemas dengan hal itu" Nowaki dengan senyum cerahnya menjelaskan kepada Misaki yang hanya dapat bernafas lega mendengar kabar baiknya.

"Syukurlah" Misaki mengelus dadanya merasa, dia tidak perlu lagi merasa cemas pada dosen galaknya.

"Dan dia harus banyak istirahat agar sakitnya tidak kambuh lagi" Nowaki sedikit memberi saran.

"Baiklah, terima kasih ya kami pulang dulu dan tolong jaga Hiroki jika dia berbuat kasar maka lakukanlah sesuai kehendakmu" Usami pergi dari tempatnya dengan menggendong Misaki seperti karung beras, meninggalkan Nowaki yang hanya dapat sweatdrop dengan tingkah mereka berdua yang bagaikan pasangan tengah bahagia menikmati bulan madu mereka.

Nowaki kembali masuk ke ruangannya duduk dikursinya, menunggu sang pasien bernama Kamijou Hiroki sadar dari tidurnya sambil mencatat biodata sang pasien dibuku daftar pasiennya, hari ini yang dia periksa.

"Nghh... kepalaku" Nowaki mendengar suara lenguhan dan melihat sang pasien yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya yang hampir menyita waktunya.

Menghampirinya lalu tersenyum bak malaikat hingga membuat Hiroki sedikit tersipu melihat senyum dokter didepannya, entah kenapa wajahnya jadi memanas hanya karena ketika menatap wajah dan senyum sang dokter.

"Bagaimana, perasaanmu Hiro-san?" Nowaki sedikit berbasa-basi mencoba mencairkan suasana yang terasa beku.

Deg.

"Panas, tubuhku panas" Hiroki mendadak merasakan gejolak panas ditubuhnya, entah kenapa ada gejolak yang membuatnya ingin disentuh oleh sang dokter.

"A-apa mengapa bisa?" Nowaki gelagapan mendapati jawaban dari Hiroki yang menurutnya terasa sangat vulgar, membuat keringat dingin menguncur turun dari pelipisnya.

"Ahh... ak-aku tidak dapat menahannya... nghh" Hiroki mencoba menahan gejolaknya yang tidak terkendali, tapi apa daya entah tadi diruangannya meminum apa, tapi ini terlalu membuatnya kepanasan dia tidak dapat menahannya.

"A-apa sebaiknya aku ambilkan air saja" tanya Nowaki yang dapat melihat Hiroki yang terduduk menundukan kepalanya dengan keringat dingin yang turun dari pelipisnya.

"Ja-jangan bisakah kau menolongku untuk melepaskannya" pertanyaan seperti apa itu, tidak sopan jika menanyakan perkataan vulgar kepada sang dokter tanpa menerima bantuannya terlebih dahulu.

"Hehh..." kata Nowaki yang bingung dengan senyum Hiroki yang terlihat mengerikan itu.

"Baiklah, Nowaki bisakah kau membantuku menyelesaikan rasa panas ini?" Hiroki mengapit kakinya menahan organnya yang ingin disentuh.

"A-ano... maaf Hiro-san aku tidak bisa, seorang dokter tidak mungkin melakukan hal tidak senonoh diruangan pribadinya" kata Nowaki berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan.

"Persetan dengan kau dokter atau bukan, tapi ini tidak dapat ditahan bodoh kau tidak tau hahh... ini sakit rasanya?!" Kata Hiroki memaki Nowaki yang langsung menusuk didalam hatinya, membuat yang melihatnya iba akan penghinaan yang dia terima.

"Tapi sekali lagi maaf Hiro-san, saya tidak bisa, bagi saya ini terlalu menantang prinsip saya" kata Nowaki menutup tirai putih ruangannya, lalu mengunci pintunya berjalan menuju kursinya menulis biodata yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Keterlaluan kau-"

Bruk.

Nowaki terkejut mendengarnya, langsung mendekati Hiroki yang jatuh dari kasur pasien terlihat dari tatapan Hiroki yang sangat tersiksa akibat gejolak yang memuncak itu. Membuat Nowaki seribu kali berpikir pada akhirnya dia memantapkan nyali untuk melakukannya.

'Meski pun ini sudah lama terpendam, tapi aku tidak dapat lagi menahannya ketika orangnya sudah didepan' batin Nowaki dengan semangat yang menyala, bagaikan bara api yang siap membakar apa pun didekatnya.

"Baiklah Hiro-san" Nowaki mencoba membantu Hiroki mendudukannya dikasur pasien.

Nowaki menatap sebentar Hiroki yang menahan hasratnya, lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya mempertemukan dua buah bibir yang memulai mengecap rasa satu sama. Dua lidah yang melilit mengajak untuk bermain menikmati rasanya akan dunia sendiri.

"Aahh... nghh.." Hiroki mendesah menikmati permainannya memejamkan matanya, melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Nowaki.

Nowaki yang menatap Hiroki yang hanya terbakar oleh nafsu itu, langsung melepaskam tangan Hiroki dari lehernya mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka membuat Hiroki mendesah kecewa, menatap Nowaki yang beranjak dari kasur pasien yang merek dudukki. Berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan.

"Aku tidak mau kau hanya menikmatinya karena nafsu Hiro-san."

Hiroki terkejut mendengar pengakuan dari Nowaki yang langsung membuatnya bungkam, dia mengerti apa yang dikatakan dokter muda itu tapi baginya ini terlalu pertama mereka bertemu, meski mereka pernah bertemu tapi dulu mereka hanyalah seorang pelayan dan pelanggan disebuah toko bunga.

Cklek.

Nowaki pergi dari ruangannya, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya sebentar, meninggalkan Hiroki yang menatap sedih terhadap Nowaki yang pergi meninggalkannya, tanpa melanjutkan perkataannya yang tertunda.

"Apa yang telah aku perbuat?" Hiroki menjambak rambut coklatnya, meratapi nasibnya yang telah berbuat yang menyakiti seorang yang lebih muda dari dirinya.

.

.

.

Paginya di Universitas Mitsuhasi seperti biasanya dosen yang terkenal akan kegalakannya ini tengah diet bicara dengan orang lain, termasuk atasannya yang hanya bingung menatap dirinya, mengeluarkan sepatah dua patah kata.

Begitu juga buat murid-murid yang sedang dia ajarkan ini, sekarang mereka hanya diberi tugas walau ini sangatlah wajar, tapi bagi mereka ini sangatlah aneh karena tidak seperti biasanya guru galak mereka berdiam diri duduk menatap luar jendela dengan menompang dagu, sangat jelas guru mereka tengah mengalami beberapa masalah, yang hingga membuat sensei mereka diam seribu kata.

" _Aku tidak mau kau hanya menikmatinya karena nafsu Hiro-san"_

Perkataan Nowaki terus terngiang dipikirannya membuatnya semakin bimbang dengan perasaannya, apa lagi saat dia tidak sengaja berkontak tatapan langsung dengan pemuda itu, saat melewati toko bunga itu ingin rasanya dia menghampiri pemuda itu mengatakan, lupakanlah hal kemarin aku tidak bermaksud memperpanjangkan masalahnya. Tapi dia merasa hal itu pasti akan menyakiti perasaan pemuda itu, tidakkah dia memikirkan perasaan pemuda itu walau hanya sebentar.

"Hiroki-sensei" panggilan seseorang membuat lamunan Hiroki buyar, menatap tajam orang yang mengganggu lamunan indahnya.

"Ada apa Takahasi?" Hiroki dengan sikap angkuhnya seperti biasanya, menatap tajam orang yang ada didepannya.

"Ano... sebenarnya dokter Nowaki, melakukan apa terhadap sensei?" Hiroki terbelalak mendengar nama pemuda itu disebut oleh muridnya ini.

"Apa yang aku bicarakan hahh... Takahasi dengar, jangan sebut namanya saat berada dijam pelajaranku dan apakah tugasmu sudah selesai" kata Hiroki marah, hampir meneriaki Misaki jika tidak mengingat kejadian kemarin dimana teman masa kecilnya dan muridnya yang telah menolongnya membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Ini tugasnya, sensei seharusnya kau tidak untuk memaksanya karena kehendak pribadi" Misaki beranjak, membuat Hiroki berpikir apa perkataan ambigu muridnya.

Kelas yang sangat canggung dirasakan semua murid, mereka hanya dapat sibuk dengan tugas mereka tidak berniat menegur sang guru, menanyakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada sang guru, tapi lebih baik mereka diam bisa-bisa mereka mendapat tugas tambahan lagi nantinya dan memperpanjang masalah.

Hiroki berdiri dari duduknya menulis sesuatu dipapan tulis membuat semua murid bertanya-tanya pada teman sebangku, bingung dengan sikap guru mereka atas kejadian aneh kemarin, entah apa yang dokter itu berikan pada guru mereka hingga tidak ada satu pun sumpah serapah yang sering guru mereka keluarkan.

"Baiklah hari ini aku akhiri, minggu depan kita bertemu lagi dan kerjakan tugasnya serta kumpulkan pada waktunya" Hiroki beranjak dari kelas yang tetap hening dengan membawa buku yang sudah terkumpul tadi.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi dengan Hiro-sensei?" tanya seorang murid yang penasaran dengan sikap gurunya hari ini, bagaimana tidak seharusnya gurunya akan mengucapkan sumpah serapah yang akan membuat siapa pun sakit lahir dan batin. Tapi kali ini guru mereka diam seribu bahasa, berbicara pun disaat yang penting saja.

.

.

.

Suasana siang yang sangat bagus untuk bersantai, menikmati teh occha hangat ditemani dengan chesse cake strawberry yang manis, serta tidak tertinggal beberapa dokumen yang senantiasa menemani harinya, mencatat beberapa kata yang penting bagi yang perlu dicatat, sungguh hari yang indah, apa lagi siang ini suasana sangat bagus untuk menikmati dunia luar tapi sepertinya hari ini tidak bisa karena banyak orang yang sudah melakukan janji bertemu dengan dirinya.

Cklek.

Kepalanya menegadah ingin mengetahui siapa yang datang dan ternyata yang datang adalah bukan orang yang melakukan janji dengan dirinya tapi dia adalah-

"Hiro-san"

Dua tatapan yang saling menatap, memberikan perasaan masing-masing terhadap apa yang mereka lihat.

"Nowaki..." Hiroki menjeda perkataannya membuat Nowaki berdiri dari duduknya, menatap intens Hiroki yang sedikit bersikap sedikit malu dan sopan tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ayo kita lakukan" Nowaki terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Hiroki, membuat Nowaki sedikit berpikir dengan sikap Hiroki hari ini yang datang tiba-tiba tanpa diinginkan walau dia sebenarnya ingin Hiroki datang berhadapan dengan dirinya, tapi ini terlalu mendadak dia belum siap melakukannya.

"Tapi dengan perasaan" Hiroki tersipu, tidak dapat menatap wajah Nowaki yang tersenyum senang.

Greb.

"Akhirnya, apakah Hiro-san sekarang memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan diriku" Nowaki memeluk Hiroki yang terkejut namun pada akhirnya membalas memeluk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik jas putih Nowaki.

"Mungkin, bisa dibilang iya" meski pun perasaannya terbalaskan, jangan berpikir dia akan bersikap baik hati terhadap orang yang dia suka, dia seorang lelaki harga dirinya begitu tinggi, orang lain mungkin akan dia injak harga dirinya, jika ada yang lebih angkuh daripada dirinya ini.

"Baiklah ayo kita lakukan."

.

.

.

"Ahh... nghh.."

Decakan ciuman kecupan yang tidak akan berhenti, saling mendominasi satu sama lain memberikan perasaan yang pada akhirnya terbalaskan, walau mereka tau perasaan ini sangat sulit terungkapkan, mempermainkan takdir yang sudah memperdaya mereka dengan berbagai permasalahan.

"Ahh.. nghh.. ahh" Hiroki mendesah tertahan menikmati hisapan ciuman Nowaki yang membuatnya mabuk akan ciuman yang terus menghisap bibirnya dengan kuat. Tangan Nowaki yang diam dia sibukkan dengan mengelus kulit putih Hiroki yang telah melepaskan semua pakaiannya.

Akhirnya, Nowaki melepaskan ciuman mereka membuat Hiroki ambruk terbaring dikasur pasien terengah-engah, menghirup oksigen dengan rakusnya membuat Nowaki yang melihat pemandangan didepannya ingin menerkam Hiroki lalu memasukinya dengan paksa, tapi dia mengingat perkataan Hiroki agar dia melakukannya dengan pelan dan penuh perasaan dia tidak ingin membuat Hiro-sannya kesakitan, karena dirinya dia harus menandai Hiroki agar bisa menjadi miliknya dan hanya untuk dirinya bukan orang lain.

Nowaki mendekatkan dirinya kearah leher jenjang Hiroki yang terekpos indah tanpa cacat dan belum pernah disentuh oleh siapa pun, tapi ini kali pertamanya dia akan menandai seorang yang sebentar lagi akan jadi miliknya.

Nowaki menggigit pelan leher Hiroki hingga meninggalkan bercak merah yang sangat kentara mungkin tidak akan hilang dalam jangka waktu yang sebentar.

"Ahhh... Nowaki.. stt.. ahh" Nowaki terus menggigit titik sensitive Hiroki, membuat Hiroki mabuk akan permainan yang dibuat oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Sugoi ahhh... Nowaki" kecupan Nowaki turun menuju tonjolan yang berwarna pink menjilatnya, lalu menghisapnya bagaikan seorang bayi yang kehausan akan air yang akan tengah dicari. Nowaki terus menjilat dan memghisap berharap sesuatu akan keluar dari nipple Hiroki yang mengeras akibat sentuhan Nowaki.

"Ahh.. nghh.. ja-jangan disanahh... Nowaki.." Hiroki merasa dirinya semakin gila akan permainan ini dia tidak dapat menahan gejolaknya dia ingin dimasuki.

Nowaki menghentikan jilatannya pada nipple Hiroki, tapi tidak dengan tangannya yang asik mengocok organ intim Hiroki yang berdenyut dalam genggamannya menegang sempurna.

"Hiro-san katakan apa yang kau inginkan." Bisik Nowaki dengan suara menggodanya tepat pada telinga Hiroki, yang kini dia tengah mendesah terus tanpa henti.

"Masukki aku... ahhh... Nowaki... aku mohon...nghh" untuk pertama kalinya Hiroki memohon pada seorang dokter yang lebih muda darinya.

"Terus... Nowaki ahhh...nghh... ahhhhh" Hiroki akhirnya klimaks mengeluarkan cairannya yang membasahi tangan Nowaki.

"Hahh.. hhahh... maaf" Hiroki mengambil tangan Nowaki menjilatnya agar cairan yang ada ditangan Nowaki bersih. Lidah Hiroki bermain dengan sensual membuat Nowaki tidak dapat menahannya lagi, dia langsung mendorong Hiroki yang terjatuh ke kasur pasien.

"Nowaki... ma-ahh masuki akuhhh ahhhh..." Nowaki merasakan lubang rectumnya, ada sesuatu yang mencoba masuk dengan perlahan menyeruak merasakan sakit yang perih.

"Apa, ada lagi selain dimasuki Hiro-san" Nowaki memainkan jarinya yang ada didalam lubang rectum Hiroki, memasukan dua jarinya yang lain melakukan gerakan keluar-masuk yang membuat Hiroki sedikit meringis menahan sakit dan nikmat, mendesah sesekali ketika Nowaki mengocok organ intimnya.

"Nghh... ahh.. Nowaki.. berhenti memper-ahhhhhh di-disana lagihhh... ahhh... Nowaki" Hiroki berteriak mendesah nikmat ketika Nowaki sudah menemukan titik kelemahan Hiroki.

Nowaki tersenyum puas, mempermainkan Hiroki yang sekarang sudah takluk berlutut didepannya meminta untuk melakukan ini dengan penuh perasaan.

"Hiro-san aku memcintaimu" bisik Nowaki ditelinga Hiroki.

"Akhhh... sa-sakit... nghh.. keluarkan sa-sakit sekali" Hiroki meringis kesakitan menghempaskan kepalanya ke kanan ke kiri, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

Nowaki yang melihat Hiroki kesakitan langsung mencium Hiroki memberikan perasaannya agar dapat tenang dan beradaptasi dengan organ yang hanya masuk setengah.

Dengan penuh perasaan Nowaki mencoba memasukan organnya, pada lubang rectum Hiroki yang sangat sempit dan hangat. "Ahhh..nghh.. Nowaki... nghh" Hiroki hampir melepaskan ciumannya, tapi Nowaki langsung memperdalam ciuman mereka hingga Hiroki pun dapat merasa tenang sekarang, walau lubang rectumnya sedikit sakit, nyeri dan berdenyut akibat organ Nowaki yang mencoba beradaptasi pada lubang rectum Hiroki.

Nowaki melepaskan ciuman mereka, membuat benang saliva mereka bersambung, dan Hiroki yang terengah mencoba menenangksn dirinya, agar bisa mengadaptasikan organ Nowaki yang berada didalam lubang rectumnya "Bergeraklah."

Nowaki menaikan dua kaki Hiroki, dia tumpukan pada bahunya lalu memulai gerakan keluar-masuk dengan pelan membuat Hiroki merasakan organ Nowaki terus menabrak prostatnya. "Ahhh... Nowaki terus... akkhhh... terus... lagi.." Hiroki merasakan lubangnya terus digesekan, membuatnya mabuk menikmati permainan ini.

"Akhh... Hiro-san" Nowaki mempercepat gerakannya membuat tubuh Hiroki terguncang yang mendesah nikmat dibawahnya, menusuk lubang rectum Hiroki tanpa berhenti.

"Ahhh... Nowaki.. terus... Buat aku... hamil... ahhh... Nowaki" Nowaki terus memaju-mundurkan organnya, mempercepat gerakannya membuat kasur pasien sedikit berdecit akibat permainan mereka yang panas.

"Nghh... Nowaki... ahhhh.. terus... a-aku... mau keluar... ahh Nowaki" Hiroki merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari organnya membuat dirinya semakin mabuk.

"Bersama-sama Hiro-san...nghh" Beberapa kali hentakan yang diberikan Nowaki pada Hiroki membuatnya mendesah nikmat merasakan tusukan Nowaki pada lubang rectumnya.

"Ahhhhhhhh..."

"Nghh"

Hiroki berteriak keras, merasakan seperti ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan didalam perutnya, membuat kelapanya sedikit pusing hingga dia mengeluarkan cairannya yang mengenai jas dokter Nowaki dan mengenai perutnya sendiri yang sudah klimaks dua kali membuat tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah.

"Ngh" Hiroki melenguh pelan saat merasakan ada cairan masuk ke dalam lubang rectumnya, menembakkan benihnya beberapa kali, hingga keluar tidak dapat menahan banyaknya cairan.

"Banyak sekali" Hiroki hanya dapat kagum dengan cairan Nowaki yang tumpah dalam dirinya, keluar dengan beberapa kali semprotan begitu banyak, hingga lubangnya tidak dapat menompangnya lagi.

"Nghh... Ahhh... Nowaki?!"

Hiroki kembali melenguh saat Nowaki menggerakan organnya didalam lubang rectumnya, membuat Hiroki menegang lagi. Sepertinya ronde kedua akan dilanjutkan Nowaki, mungkin dia belum merasakan lelah tapi Hiroki dia sudah dua kali klimaks dan tubuhnya sangat lelah, menggerakannya pun dia tidak sanggup, apa lagi melanjutkan ke ronde dua, tapi demi memuaskan Nowaki baiklah, dia akan melakukannya dan dapat beristirahat tertidur pulas nantinya, yang pasti dipelukan Nowaki saat pulang ke apartement, digendong dengan mesranya.

"Ahhh... a-apa kau belum puas... ahh... Nowaki.. nghh" tanya Hiroki yang hanya dapat anggukan dari Nowaki yang langsung menciumnya, menghisap bibirnya tidak memberikan celah untuknya bernafas.

"Nghhh... ahhh" dua lidah yang beradu menikmati artinya sex dengan cinta, mereka saling melawan tidak ada yang mengalah namun pada akhirnya Hiroki mencoba memukul dada Nowaki, mengatakan bahwa dia tidak kuat lagi melanjutkan ciuman mereka yang singkat.

"Hahhh... hahh.. Nowaki berhenti sebentar... hahh... biarkan aku bernafas sebentar" kata Hiroki terengah-engah dengan wajah penuh peluh rona merah yang menghiasai wajahnya yang penuh peluh serta sudut mulut yang ada sisa saliva yang entah milik siapa.

Nowaki tidak dapat menunggu lagi, dia mulai menggerakan tubuhnya memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya menusuk lubang rectum Hiroki, yang berdenyut berisi cairan Nowaki yang hampir keluar sedikit. Hentakan itu hampir membuat Hiroki pingsan tapi dia langsung menyadarkan diri melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Nowaki.

"Nowaki... ahhh... kimochi... ahhh.." Hiroki mendesah terus menerus, ketika menerima tusukan dari Nowaki yang terus menghantam prostatnya dengan keras.

"Ahh... nghh" Hiroki hampir menyerah menerima tusukan dari Nowaki yang tanpa ampun menusuknya tidak berhenti sekedar memberinya celah untuk bernafas. Tubuhnya terguncang menerima tiap hantaman dan tusukan dari organ Nowaki yang terus berkedut didalam lubang rectumnya.

"Hahhh... Nowaki.. a-aku mau keluar lagihhh... ahhhh" Nowaki semakin mempercepat gerakannya menghantam prostat Hiroki yang berkedut.

"Nowaki... aaaaahhhhh" Hiroki berteriak memanggil nama orang yang tengah melakukan permainan bersama dengan dirinya, yang kini masih menghantam prostatnya. Mengeluarkan cairannya lagi hingga membuatnya ambruk.

"Hiro-san akhh" Nowaki mengeluarkan cairannya lagi didalam lubang rectum Hiroki yang melenguh pelan, ketika merasakan cairannya yang mengenai prostatnya.

Nowaki mengeluarkan organnya, membuat Hiroki mendesah pelan memasukannya kedalam celananya lagi, menatap Hiroki yang terlihat sangat kelelahan akibat permainan yang menguras tenaga membuat Hiroki terengah mengambil pasukan udara dengan serakahnya. Nowaki beranjak dari tempatnya menuju wastapel untuk mencuci tangan lalu dia berbalik lagi saat Hiroki memanggilnya.

"Nowaki, aku mencintaimu juga" dan Hiroki jatuh tertidur, dengan wajah yang terlihat damai dan lega namun tidak menutupi bahwa dia senang dapat bermain dengan Nowaki yang telah membalas perasaannya sekarang.

"Hiro-san" perlahan Nowaki mengangkat tubuh Hiroki ala bridal style membawanya menuju kasur khusus yang tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Menaruhnya dengan penuh perasaan jika dia tidak hati-hati maka akan berakibat fatal baginya, lalu menyelimutinya menutupi tubuh polos yang penuh dengan cairan cinta mereka dan keringat akibat permainan mereka yang menguras tenaga.

"Hiro-san akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu dan menjadikanmu milikku" Nowaki mengelus pipi persolen Hiroki, menyampaikan perasaannya agar Hiroki dapat tertidur pulas dan memimpikan dirinya yang bersanding dalam sebuah pernikahan.

.

.

.

Esoknya, saat akhir pekan dimana orang-orang menikmati hari libur mereka setelah lelah bekerja, berkunjung ke suatu tempat dengan kekasih tercinta, mengaitkan tangan berjalan beriringan menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Seperti itulah perasaan orang-orang yang menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka dengan kekasih mereka menikmati dunia yang indah bersama, tanpa ada orang yang mengganggu atau mencampuri urusan hubungan mereka.

Tapi tidak untuk seorang dosen Universitas Mitsuhasi ini, dia dengan kesalnya menikmati akhir pekannya seorang diri tanpa kekasihnya yang baru jadian kemarin, padahal dia inginkan akhir pekannya akan berjalan lancar dengan nikmatnya mereka rasakan saat berkunjung diberbagai tempat, seperti halnya dikuil yang akan melempar koin lalu berharap sesuatu, menikmati makan permen kapas di taman hiburan nantinya bersama sang kekasih tapi yang dia dapat apa?

"Kuso. Kenapa dia lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya daripada aku. Apakah dia tidak bisa ambil cuti sehari saja untuk menemaniku" Hiroki menundukan kepalanya menatap sedih lantai apartementnya. Mungkin hanya dapat berharap yang tidak pasti, meski yang dia harapkan tidak akan datang menemuinya hari ini.

"Kenapa? Kuso" Hiroki membanting handphonenya yang kini telah hancur dan retak, tidak berbentuk lagi.

Tok. Tok.

"Siap yang ketok pintu saat yang punya rumah lagi kesal" Hiroki dengan sangat terpaksa bangkit dari duduknya menuju pintu apartementnya membukanya.

Cklek

Irisnya membulat melihat apa yang ada didepannya sebuket bunga tulip putih yang diberikan seseorang yang tengah tersenyum manis didepan Hiroki yang terkejut sekarang.

"Nowaki" kata pertama yang dikatakan Hiroki adalah nama kekasihnya yang tadi mengirimkan sebuah _e-mail_ yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang sibuk dan siang ini akan melakukan operasi pembedahan.

"Hiro-san, maaf ya aku membuatmu kesal" Nowaki tersenyum canggung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Hiroki menerima bunga tulip putih pemberian Nowaki melemparnya kebelakang dengan kasarnya, tanpa berperasaan menundukan kepalanya mengeluarkan aura gelap yang peka dan dingin membuat siapa saja akan mundur melihatnya, tapi tidak untuk Nowaki dia sudah kebal dengan death glare andalan kekasihnya ini baginya ini adalah makanan sehari-harinya, ketika kekasihnya sedang kesal atau marah pada dirinya yang dikenal sebagai sikap Tsundere menurut Nowaki.

"Hiro-san, tenanglah hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke taman hiburan bersamamu" Nowaki mencoba menghangatkan suasana yang terasa sangat dingin bagaikan dikutub utara ini.

Plak.

"Keterlaluan, kau datang bukannya merasa bersalah, kau malah datang dengan wajah bahagia" Hiroki menampar Nowaki yang kini meringis menahan sakit dipipi kanannya mengakibatkan pipinya memerah.

"Tapi aku sudah minta maaf Hiro-san" dengan tatapan sendu Nowaki hanya menundukan kepalanya, memperlihatkan wajah bersalahnya dirinya sekarang.

"Hmm... Apakah rasanya sakit?" Hiroki merasa sangat bersalah karena telah menampar Nowaki dengan penuh perasaan, dia mengelus pipi kekasihnya merasakan betapa lembutnya tamparannya tadi.

"Hiro-san romantis sekali" Nowaki memegang tangan kanan Hiroki yang asik mengelus pipinya, mengeluskan pipinya pada tangan Hiroki yang tidak dapat melawan karena rasa bersalah yang dia lakukan tadi.

"Persetan dengan romantis, cepat kita pergi" Hiroki menarik tangannya lagi menepis tangan Nowaki dengan kasar yang hanya ditanggapi dengan kekehan kecil dari Nowaki.

"Kau Tsundere Hiro-san" kata Nowaki merasa gemas dengan Hiroki yang terlihat manis ketika marah.

"SIAPA YANG TSUNDERE HAHH..." teriak Hiroki membuat Nowaki tertawa pelan takut Hiroki akan memampar dan meneriaki dirinya lagi nanti.

.

.

.

Di taman hiburan terlihat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang berjalan bersama baik bersama keluarga, teman, sahabat, atau kekasih, tergantung orang yang akan kita ajak maka kita dapat meminta orang yang kita ajak sekedar bermain di taman hiburan. Banyak sepasang kekasih mau yang sejenis atau yang lawan jenis tidak masalah selama sebuah cinta dapat menjadi hal yang lumrah ditempat mereka, seperti halnya pasangan ini, mereka asik menikmati akhir pekan mereka bersama dibawah pohon besar dinaungi daun yang lebat dengan semilar angin yang sejuk menyapu kulit mereka.

"Hiro-san" Hiroki yang asik fokus pada anak kecil yang berlarian didepannya, melihat kesamping kirinya dan pipinya pun dihadiahi noda es krim vanila yang diberikan oleh Nowaki yang tertawa pelan melihat wajah masam Hiroki yang menurutnya sangat manis itu, ingin rasanya dia melakukan itu lagi tapi dia tidak mungkin melakukannya sekarang karena ini bukanlah waktunya minta jatah untuk disentuh.

"Nowaki" Hiroki langsung menerjang Nowaki hingga membuatnya terjatuh, melepaskan genggamannya es krim yang dia beli tadi.

Hiroki yang berada diatas Nowaki langsung berbalik arah dengan Nowaki yang menindih tertawa bersama hingga terbawa suasana, Nowaki mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hiroki mempertemukan dua buah bibir yang ingin merasakan sentuhan yang baru.

Beberapa jam sudah lama tidak terasakan, satu sama lain namun saat dua buah bibir itu akan bertemu mereka langsung ditegur oleh seseorang.

"Hiroki" suara yang terdengar familiar ditelinga sensitive Hiroki.

"Akihito, Takahasi" Hiroki melihat ada teman masa kecilnya tengah menggandeng muridnya yang menggendong boneka suzuki kecil.

"Usami-sensei" Nowaki yang melihat ada novelis kesukaannya, langsung merasa senang kalo saja dia mendapatkan novel terbaru yang tengah dibuat sang novelis.

"Minggir" Hiroki mendorong Nowaki yang terduduk tapi langsung berdiri setelah dibantu oleh Hiroki.

"Wahh... kau sudah dapat menaklukan Hiroki ternyata" kata Usami yang hanya mendapatkan tawa canggung dari Nowaki, dan tatapan tajam dari Hiroki yang sangat mengerti apa yang dikatakan teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Begitulah Usami-sensei" Nowaki merasa senang saat ada yang memuji kehebatannya menaklukan dosen yang terkenal galak itu.

"Apakah karena reaksi kepanasannya itu membuatnya takluk padamu" kata Usami langsung membuat Nowaki berpikir berkali-kali dengan perkataan Usami.

"Jadi, maksud Usami-sensei saat dia kepanasan itu adalah akibat dari Usami-sensei" kata Nowaki yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh novelis kesukaannya ini.

"Aku tidak sengaja memberikannya" dengan santainya Usami mengatakannya, tanpa ada rasa bersalah dimatanya tapi sepertinya Nowaki tau maksud dari tatapan intenst dari novelis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Takahasi" tatap Hiroki tajam pada Misaki yang hanya menunduk takut menatap sang guru. Bagaikan seorang murid yang mendapat hukuman karena tidak mengerjakan tugas.

"A-aku hanya berkencan dengan Usagi-san" kata Misaki yang tetap menunduk takut melihat aura pekat sang guru.

"Bukannya kau mempunyai banyak tugas tambahan dariku, kenapa tidak kau kerjakan Takahasi" kata Hiroki mengintrogasi muridnya yang mendapat nilai jelek dimata pelajarannya.

"Hiroki sudahlah, kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu pada Misaki ini area luar tidak baik melakukan seperti itu " kata Usami langsung memeluk Misaki agar pemuda itu dapat tenang.

"Hn" Nowaki yang melihat hanya dapat tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah guru dan murid yang bertemu bagaikan musuh yang takut akan wilayahnya direbut.

"Baiklah kami pergi dulu. Ayo Misaki" Usami menggenggam tangan Misaki meninggalkan dua pasangan yang tengah asik kasmaran dibawah pohon itu.

"Hiro-san jadi bagaimana apakah kita disini atau pulang?" tanya Nowaki.

"Pulang" Hiroki merasa moodnya sekarang tidak baik, karena mendapati dua pasangan tadi yang asik kasmaran didepannya memangnya dia tidak bisa apa bermesraan didepan publik, tapi karena harga dirinya tinggi mana mungkin dia melakukan hal itu.

"Baiklah tapi Hiro-san..." Hiroki berbalik ingin mengetahui lanjutan perkataan Nowaki yang terputus.

"Aku ingin Hiro-san datang lagi ke toko atau ke rumah sakit" kata Nowaki yang langsung dapat pukulan lembut dari Hiroki yang menatap kesal dirinya.

"BUAT APA AKU KESANA" teriak Hiroki melipat kedua tangannya didadanya menatap kesal kekasihnya yang menurutnya tidak tau malu.

"Sudahlah Hiro-san jangan marah-marah nanti manisnya hilang" Nowaki menggandeng tangan Hiroki menariknya pergi dari taman hiburan itu.

Dengan perasaan senang mereka berdua pulang menuju apartement, membawa kebahagian yang akan membuat hubungan mereka jauh lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Genggaman tangan yang erat, menggenggam satu sama lain tidak akan melepaskan meski maut yang memisahkan, merasa bahwa dunia hanya milik mereka berdua menikmati betapa indahnya kebersamaan.

.

.

.

Hwaa bagaimana? ini fanfic pertama aku difandom ini dan ini adalah pair kesukaanku setelah pairku yang lain makasih yang sudah mau baca dan mohon review dan jangan lupa saran yang membangun ya. Jika dapat dukungan maka Hime akan membuat fanfic selain difandom ini. Bye bye see you next time mina *lambaikantisu*


End file.
